fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Alzora (A Different Path)
Alzora, otherwise known as the "Scourge of the North" is a female ice dragon-type Super-class Danger Beast that was born sometime before the creation of the Empire by the First Emperor. She was originally a blood-thirsty killer who desired nothing but to kill any and all humans she came across before she was eventually killed and turned into the Teigu Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract, however instead of fully dying, much like Tyrant her essence lived on through her blood and continued to wreak havoc by destroying the mind of any weak-willed individual who came to try and use her. Eventually she was subjugated by Esdeath and locked away deep within the General's psyche, remaining there brooding and watching through her host. With time her anger vanished and she caught an interest with Esdeath, secretly rooting her on from within as the General fought alongside her friends and husband, Tatsumi, until the very end where she watched him get killed by Jacqueline. It was then that she made her presence known to Esdeath once again and through her words and encouragment she was able to spur on Esdeath to fight for herself and for him, allowing her to use her full strength as she did. Through this she was able to meet Tyrant for the first time when Esdeath fused Demon's Extract with Tatsumi's Teigu, Tyrannus, and the two struck up a friendship with one another. Twenty years later, this friendship holds strong between the two even after they now live within Lucena when she received Tyrannus from her father and Alzora herself transferred her being over to her since she was born with Demon's Extract in her blood. However, thanks to an unknown technique used by Taiyang Xiao Long, she is given a new body in human form that resembles herself as she would appear within the minds of Esdeath and Lucena. Appearance As a Danger Beast, Alzora was a large dragon that instead of scales possessed pure white fur with tough skin capable of withstanding the harsh conditions of the northern tundra, various horns on her head and a pair of tails instead of one. When she was given a human form by Taiyang, her appearance resembled that of what she would present herself in the minds of her hosts. She appeared as a matured woman entering her mid-twenties with two pairs of ice horns jutting out of the sides of her head, fair skin with a ceramic-like color and blue tattoo-like markings on certain parts of her body, silvery white hair with blue streaks with it, and grey scelrae with piercing red eyes. She wore a horned headpiece and a unique light blue dress with various silver lines and trinkets hanging from it around her waist, with its most prominent feature being it greatly emphasized her bust and cleavage, and two black stockings that were different lengths as well as heels made entirely out of ice. Personality Alzora when she was still alive as a Danger Beast was a bloodthirsty killer, but over time as she spent more time within Esdeath after being subjugated by her she lost her anger and blood lust, becoming a more calm and mother-type figure for her when she was heart-broken after watching Tatsumi die in her arms. She remains this way and manages to make a friendship with everyone, especially with Tyrant, since then. Equipment / Skills Altough Alzora has not been seen in battle personally, her status as a Super-class Danger Beast means she is not to be trifled with, and alongside Tyrant she is regarded as one of the most dangerous to have ever lived. The best representation of her strength is through the Teigu her blood was used to make, Demon's Extract, through which several individuals, namely Esdeath, Kahfka and Lucena, have become extraordinarily powerful to the point their techniques are so devastating they can wipe out entire armies in the blink of an eye. Gallery =